Kihara Gensei
Summary Kihara Gensei is one of the most valued researchers of Academy City and an important member of the Kihara family. Though famous and influential in many circles, his expertise is on neuroscience, and he's focused on developing the power of the human mind. His obsession is achieving SYSTEM by creating a Level 6 Esper, and he has no qualms with using his own family members like his granddaughter Therestina as guinea pigs or with risking his own life for his research. He was the former boss of Kiyama Harumi during their experiment with Child Errors in the Advanced Education Department which left Harumi's class in a coma. Similarly, during the Daihaseisai he carried out a plan to try to turn Misaka Mikoto into a Level 6 through the Misaka Network, coming to odds with Shokuhou Misaki. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, at least 9-B with destructive esper powers Name: Kihara Gensei Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Elderly) Classification: Human, Scientist, Cyborg, Member of the Kihara family, Multi-Skill User Powers and Abilities: High intellect, expert at reading people, Multi-Skill (Mental Out, resistance to mind and electric attacks, Clairvoyance, ice-like beam, Aero Shooter, etc), limited Probability Manipulation via Level Upper (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of their Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation via Level Upper (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), and cyborg prosthetics. Attack Potency: Human level physically, at least Wall level with destructive esper powers (Easily made several holes as passages while walking through a building), Mental Out is not focused on physical destruction Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class ' 'Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: At least several meters with destructive esper powers, likely hundreds of meters with Mental Out Standard Equipment: Controllers for Mental Out, cyborg prosthetics Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, he's one of the most important and famous researchers of Academy City and the Kihara family. He's the creator of the Ability Body Crystal, made his own Level Upper Network and bypassed Exterior's security system by tuning the brainwaves of the giant brain to his own, drawing it into his esper network. He also created a special virus aimed to the Misaka Network for his Level 6 Shift plan Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, has the bad habit of losing sight of his surroundings when something unexpected occurs that appeals to his scientist nature Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Multi-Skill' (多才能力 (マルチスキル) Tasai Nōryoku (Maruchi Sukiru), lit. "Versatility Ability"): Having been the one to teach Kiyama Harumi about brainwave tuning, Gensei created his own Level Upper Network by kidnapping espers in order to obtain a collection of powers for his plans. He has admitted that his network is smaller than the one Harumi made. **'Mental Out ('心理掌握 Shinri Shōaku (Mentaru Auto), lit. "Psychological Control"): Through having tuned Exterior to his own brainwaves, Gensei can use Shokuhou Misaki's ability without registering as a user of Exterior. Like her, Gensei carries several controllers to aim and use the versatile mental power and can block other mind-control espers. However, he lacks the limiter release code and thus can't access the boosted version of her ability. **'Clairvoyance' (透視能力 (クレアボイアンス) Tōshi Nōryoku (Kureaboiansu), lit. "See-through Ability"): Clairvoyance is an esper ability that allows its user to see through any physical obstacle. However, using it makes it harder to grasp things like distance and direction. **'Aero Shooter' (風力使い (エアロシューター) Fūryoku Tsukai (Earo Shūtā), lit. "Wind Power User"): An esper ability that controls air, it allows Gensei to alter the trajectory of flames, suffocate people, compress air to create footholds and send bursts of air as an attack. **'Ice Beam:' Gensei can fire a small beam that produces ice on the point of impact. ** Unknown ability used to create circular holes in reinforced shutters and walls. ** Unknown ability to resist electrical shocks. *'Cyborg Prosthetics:' Due to his aforementioned bad habit, Gensei has been in a number of accidents that have almost killed him. According to him, his body is practically a trade fair for prosthetic technlogy, as shown when he detached the hand that had been caught in one of Misaki's traps. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Cyborgs Category:Psychics Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Memory Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9